Princess
Princess is a recurring character in Harvey Beaks. She seems to like crystals like her father, and seems to enjoy him spoiling her like always. She also wields a pink wand that seems to be able to get tired and utilize magic as heard from Princess herself in the episode "The Finger". Appearance Princess is a brown owl. She wears a dress made of flower peddles and wears a pink tiara on her head. She also has small yellow legs with two toes on each. Personality She is a spoiled, a bit obnoxious and self-centered owl who only cares about herself, although this is likely due to her father constantly spoiling her. She also appears to be rather unintelligent, as revealed in many episodes. Her selfishness gets to the point that in "The Spitting Tree" she is more concerned that the kids spat on her to wake her up, than the fact that they were trapped in a really high tree. Relationships Harvey Beaks Princess is Harvey's friend, but acts like more of a bully to everyone. Still, Harvey was worried that Princess would fall off "The Spitting Tree" and get hurt. He was also very proud of her when she decided to play fair in the Best Kid Competition in "Princess is Better Than You". In "Princess Wants a Mom", he helped Princess to get a mother, with a contest. Fee Fee doesn't like Princess. She thinks she's mean, and unfair. Foo Foo is Princess' friend. In "Buds Before Studs", Princess became Foo's girlfriend, but they broke up. Claire Claire was one of the very few people besides her father to show kindness to Princess. Claire feels bad for her in "Princess is Better Than You" when she finds out she doesn't have any toys. So she gives her a doll and makes Princess start to have a feeling. Doctor Roberts Princess' selfish behavior was created from Doctor Roberts always spoiling her. He even put on fake competitions just so she could win. He also forbids Princess from having normal toys because he thinks it's bad for her aura. So he makes her play with crystals with wigs instead. Dade They don't interact too much. In "On the Fence", they fought because Dade wanted to paint the fence with yellow, while Princess with pink. Trivia *Princess is the first female character to be voice by a male actor. *In The Punishment, there are two things revaled about her: **She doesn't know what "punishment" means. **She refers to the others as "mere mortals". *Princess has quite a few parallels to Lumpy Space Princess, from Adventure Time. Both are loud, obnoxious, selfish, narcissistic. And both have deep male voices (That sound very similar in fact, though Princess tends to be much louder in general) despite being young females. Though the major difference is that while both are spoiled brats, Lumpy Space Princess is a teenage drama queen and does genuinely care about her friends but has a hard time showing it. *Princess is shown to have excellent endurance, as shown in "The Spitting Tree" she falls of a very high branch, hitting every other branch on the way down, only to fall asleep when she hits the ground. (Not unconscious like everyone assumed, but literally took a nap) also further shown in "Princess is better than you" that she is very strong and agile when she wants to, to the point where the entire gang is grabbing her to prevent her from winning the sack race yet she still manages to stay ahead of Claire, and only lost because she had a change of heart, and let Claire win on purpose. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:P Category:A to Z